


遗忘之地（贴lof的备用链接，非全文）

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze





	1. Chapter 1

莫德里奇虽厌恶克洛泽，却也觉得那人至少该来看看托尼。他病得这样严重，还不是克洛泽害的？就算风寒是意外，可让克罗斯进宫总是克洛泽的主意没错。如果不是他执意要这样做，克罗斯也不会落到今天这种地步。  
莫德里奇照顾了克罗斯几天，他渐渐好转了些。这期间克洛泽来过几次，都赶在克罗斯睡觉的时候。  
克洛泽觉得愧疚，没脸见克罗斯。他心疼，也始终记挂着克罗斯，但不想克罗斯见了他心烦，于是只有赶在睡觉的时候。  
克洛泽过来，莫德里奇也没话对他说，回答几句托尼今天的情况，吃没吃东西，又吃了什么药，对话就结束了。  
莫德里奇刚到宫里时，正是克罗斯病得最严重的时候，他担心就算是克罗斯病好了、也会伤了身体。  
一连四个月，克罗斯一直在吃避孕药，也不知对身体有没有影响。  
男性Omega怀孕，只有射精到生殖腔中才有可能。克罗斯与情人们都只是玩玩，谁也不会做到这种地步，偶尔有一两次射到了生殖腔里，克罗斯事后吃药就好了——一年也只有几次这样的时候，当然不碍事。而且也没几个情人敢大着胆子这么干。  
但克洛泽不需要忍着，而且他想要孩子。他抱着侥幸心理，想着避孕药或许有失效的时候，克罗斯就此怀上他的孩子——这样一来，托尼就成了母亲，说不定会就此厌倦他过去声色犬马的生活，愿意与克洛泽一起好好生活。  
再者，有了子嗣，克洛泽要娶他做皇后，反对的声音也会少一些。  
他知道这种想法有多糟糕，可他实在想要克罗斯。而克罗斯又不是他能留得住的。  
克洛泽没有直接命令克罗斯不许吃药。他不知道克罗斯会是什么反应，不想把他逼上绝路——克罗斯是会不顾一切的人。  
克洛泽发现克罗斯实际上有种清醒的疯狂。

莫德里奇来了两个星期，克罗斯的状态好多了，也没再继续暴瘦下去。  
克罗斯好几日没见到克洛泽，根本忘了有这个人似的。莫德里奇在这里，他一直很高兴。  
他这段日子始终肠胃不适，油腻的吃不下，也时常不想吃热的，不然就觉得恶心。莫德里奇只好让人准备不同种类的面包。连蛋糕克罗斯也不吃。  
见了食物，克罗斯常常是如临大敌的样子。  
莫德里奇为他撕面包，掰了极小的一块喂他。  
“你干什么？喂鸟？”  
“怕给你多了你又不吃，”莫德里奇说着向他嘴里送，克罗斯还看着他，“怎么，还非要我舔过了你才吃？”  
克罗斯忽然笑起来，低头把莫德里奇手上那一小块面包吃了。  
“我觉得你好看，多看你几眼，你就要说这种话伤我的心。”  
莫德里奇继续掰面包给他吃。不经他的手，克罗斯就不肯吃。  
克罗斯吃下去了一些，然后就要去吻莫德里奇，被推开了。  
“多吃点儿，不然亲人都没力气，病病殃殃喘着气。”  
“你嫌弃我！”克罗斯嚷道。  
“那你赶快好起来，”莫德里奇把面包的小块塞到克罗斯嘴里，“让你亲，让你上，全随你。”  
克罗斯边笑边吃。他吃了两块小面包，再吃不下去了。莫德里奇吝啬地奖励了他，在他脸颊上吻了吻。  
“这不行，太少了。”  
“谁让你不好好吃东西。”  
“我没有，我是不舒服……怜悯我，卢卡，怜悯我……”  
他缠着莫德里奇。莫德里奇终于心软了，捧着克罗斯的脸吻到他嘴唇上。  
克罗斯觉得安心了。  
卢卡在这里，卢卡来探望他了。他还没有失去一切。  
他在转瞬间又丢了这种安心——卢卡也被搅进来了。

他让莫德里奇赶快离开皇宫，克罗地亚人拒绝了。  
“克洛泽让我来，就是看准了有我陪着、你能痊愈得快些。你不痊愈，他不可能放我走，说不定还要迁怒到我身上——你不要连累我，赶快好起来，”莫德里奇拿着草莓向克罗斯嘴里喂，“再说你现在这样子，我简直怕一转身你就断了气，哪敢走。”  
“我好多了，你回去吧，卢卡。”  
克罗斯又一次催促他，让他到自己家里去，拿钱跑路。  
“我不走，”莫德里奇贴到克罗斯耳边，“我还没被你上够，舍不得走。”  
他吻克罗斯的耳朵，一直吻到嘴唇上。克罗斯伸手抱他，两人在床上缠着，吻了起来。  
克罗斯想他想的要命，也想上他。他一方面急切地想要莫德里奇，另一方面，却觉得还是和他保持距离为好，以免克洛泽发现、连累莫德里奇。  
他倒是不知道，克洛泽如今只盼着他好起来，如果他实在想上莫德里奇，也由得他。  
他想克制，却忍不住搂紧了莫德里奇，急切地扯他的衣服，急切地吻他。莫德里奇热情地回吻。  
克罗斯忽然回过神来。  
“不行，卢卡……如果他知道了，你——你——”  
“我怎么样？会死么？”莫德里奇问，“那就死好了。为你死，我有什么不愿意？有什么不敢？你不敢么？”  
克罗斯呆怔地看着他。  
他有什么不敢的？卢卡可以为他死，他就怕了、不敢为卢卡死么？到了这一步，还怕什么？  
克罗斯搂过他的腰、将莫德里奇拉过来，压在他身上吻下去。  
他们连是否会有来日也不知道，于是更放浪形骸起来。  
“我要死在你床上了，卢卡……”克罗斯向他身体中顶着，一面喘着粗气，“要死在你身上了……”  
莫德里奇搂着他，头向上仰着，“好啊……干得我舒服了，我陪你死……””他短促地笑了一声，指甲在克罗斯背后抓出印子来。  
莫德里奇被他插得浑身战栗，叫着克罗斯的名字射了出来。  
两人侧躺着拥抱在一起，莫德里奇抬着一只腿架在克罗斯身上，不让他拿出去。  
克罗斯搂住他继续吻着，不住地念着莫德里奇的名字，不住地告诉他他爱他。


	2. 21

“有些人白长了一张听话的脸，全是骗人的。”  
莫德里奇切着仆人送来的肉，喂给克罗斯吃。  
“说的那么好听，又是要给钱，又是要一起死的，还不是为了骗人上床？让你得了手，吃的干干净净，这时候病倒好了——说不定就是想着要多骗人上几次床，才舍不得病下去……简直下流。”  
克罗斯吃掉他递过来的肉，答道：“我是为了你才下流的。”  
“真是不要脸。”莫德里奇说。  
从前莫德里奇比现在要话少。过去总是克罗斯说的多，这次他病了，没精神，于是莫德里奇多说些。  
“我说真的，卢卡，在别人面前我不这样，只有在你面前，我什么都顾不得了，什么下流话都想说……都是你不好，引得我变成这样……”  
他笑起来，莫德里奇继续喂东西给他吃。  
莫德里奇来了三个星期，克罗斯的病好了一半。  
虽说这一时痛快了，克罗斯却有患得患失的感觉，不知这种情况可以持续多久。他其实不愿好起来，病好了，莫德里奇就要走了，他就又要应付克洛泽，而若是病不好，他就没办法和卢卡好好上床。  
莫德里奇似乎猜到了他的想法，于是同克罗斯更频繁地发生关系，克罗斯不得不更快好转。  
越是与莫德里奇上床，克罗斯就越想要他。  
他原本还收敛着，不在莫德里奇脖子上留下吻痕，后来就全忘了，吮得莫德里奇身上全是吻痕，脖子上也有十分明显的痕迹。莫德里奇毫不在意。  
“我就只要让你舒服就好了。”他对克罗斯说道，又把克罗斯勾得浑身燥热。莫德里奇跨在他的腿上，身体热情地动着。  
“托尼……你……干得我好舒服……”  
“你嫁我，和我结婚……”克罗斯向上顶去，与莫德里奇吻着，“说啊，答应我……和我结婚。”  
唯有这句莫德里奇不会回答。他的脸更红，眉头皱着，嗓间发出些模糊的声音抗拒着。  
克罗斯咬他，在他肩膀与脖子上留下牙印。两人身上淋过雨似的淌汗，沙发上湿了一片。  
“你是我的么，卢卡？是我的么？”  
“是你的……”莫德里奇要哭出来似的，眼中蒙着泪，“都是你的，托尼，我是你的……”  
他发出一声尖锐的叫喊，瘫软着贴到克罗斯身上。  
克罗斯靠在沙发上抱着莫德里奇，摸着他的头发，在他脸颊上吻着，手掌隔着湿透的衬衫轻轻抚克罗地亚人的后背。  
“我爱你，”他吻着莫德里奇的脸颊、耳朵与头发，“我爱你。”  
克罗斯拿来扔在旁边的一件外衣，为莫德里奇披上了。两人都不想动，他们依旧拥抱着，身体连在一起。  
静默着拥抱片刻，克罗斯的嘴唇擦着莫德里奇的耳朵。  
“你该回去了，卢卡。”  
莫德里奇从克罗斯肩膀上抬起头来。  
克罗斯抬起头，在他唇上轻轻吻着。“回去吧，卢卡……我爱你。”

克罗斯不想放开他。过去不想，现在就更不愿松手。  
莫德里奇已睡着了，克罗斯仍抱着他，偶尔在他脸上亲一下。  
把莫德里奇留在这里越久，他就越危险。克洛泽必然知道他们做了什么，只是睁一只眼闭一只眼。任何人的忍耐度都是有限的，就算他与克洛泽要撕破脸，也不能把卢卡牵扯进来。

克洛泽过来时，莫德里奇正在为克罗斯切芒果。芒果刚刚洗过，莫德里奇手上又是水，又是果子的汁液，而且水果还没切完，于是没急着走。克洛泽也不想立即把他支开。克罗斯因为他的缘故病了一阵子，克洛泽始终觉得抱歉，认为这时两人独处会很尴尬，再者，就算他们独处，也不见得克罗斯就会给他好脸色。  
克罗斯有些变了。克洛泽暗想。病了这一场，到底有些不同了。  
他们在沙发上坐着，克洛泽在对面坐下了，问他最近恢复得怎么样。  
“好了不少，再养养就没事了。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽见他左手食指上包了块纱布。  
“手怎么了？”  
“切芒果，芒果跑了。”克罗斯回答。  
克洛泽觉得又心疼又好笑。  
这次运来的芒果小小的，却也不至于按不住。因为最近克罗斯胃口不好，克洛泽叮嘱着多送些新鲜蔬果过来，摆在他房里，免得他想不起来吃。原本是打算他什么时候有胃口就让仆人切给他，没想到克罗斯心血来潮自己动手，还切伤了自己。  
“不擅长的事就别做了。”克洛泽笑道。  
“逞强嘛。”  
克洛泽让他把手伸过来，想看看伤口深不深。纱布包好了，他不能解开，但看着纱布上没有血，想来也不严重。  
“伤口不深？”  
克罗斯点头：“幸好我躲得快。”  
“你连水果刀也不会用吗？”克洛泽又问，依旧笑着。  
“确实不大会，刀这东西太笨拙，”克罗斯答道，“但我是用枪的一把好手……我一直想和人决斗来着，但并没有人要和我抢情妇，白白请了老师、练了那么久——”他叹了一声，笑道，“没用的东西我都会。”  
这时莫德里奇切好了芒果，起身出去了。克罗斯原还指望着卢卡喂他，现在卢卡走了，他也不想吃了。  
剩下的两人尴尬片刻，克洛泽问：“你现在心情好些了？”  
克罗斯点点头。  
“你要是高兴，我可以让莫德里奇在宫里多留些日子。我知道你喜欢他。”  
“我看你是真的疯了，”克罗斯慢悠悠地答道，“别犯傻了，我已经痊愈了，让卢卡回去就好。”  
“你信不过我？”克洛泽问，“我不会和你的朋友们过不去，不会把他们怎么样的。”  
克罗斯觉得这话不能信。他最近脾气越来而大，把克洛泽惹毛不过是个时间问题。  
“还是让卢卡回去吧，”克罗斯说道，“你不是晚上要和朋友们聚聚吗？正好我身上好了，也活动活动，和你一起去吧。反正我也没时间和卢卡待在一起，让他回去吧。”  
克罗斯这样坚持让莫德里奇出宫，克洛泽也没道理一味拦着。  
“你要陪我见朋友？”克洛泽很惊讶。  
“怎么，我见不了人？”克罗斯问。  
“当然不是这个意思，”克洛泽笑了，坐到克罗斯身旁搂住他，“你好起来了，我该好好奖励你才行。想要什么？”  
“拿钱来，”克罗斯道，“我可不跟你客气。”  
“你又不缺钱。”  
“我富得流油和你有什么关系？耽误我问你要钱吗？不给就算了。”克罗斯做出生气的样子。  
“好了，你要我就给，”克洛泽笑道，“我巴不得你问我多要些。”  
克罗斯坐地起价，要了好大一笔。

一转头，克罗斯就把克洛泽给他的钱交给莫德里奇了，并让他去自己家里，取克罗斯让他拿走的钱和东西。


	3. 遗忘之地 16

因为克洛泽的缘故，克罗斯许多时候都懒洋洋的——他调动不起来那么多精力，都被克洛泽占去了。  
这还不算，他的避孕药吃的太频繁，也对身体有影响。  
克洛泽已换好了衣服，克罗斯才刚刚从浴室里走出来，还穿着浴袍。  
反正也没有旁人，又不可能让克洛泽等着，克罗斯穿着浴袍就去餐桌旁了。他要到对面的位置上去，克洛泽让他到自己这边来，把年轻人拉倒腿上抱着，一面喂东西给他吃。  
“等下还要睡一会儿？”  
克罗斯点头。  
“那早上还是少吃些，不要饿醒就好。”  
克罗斯闭着眼靠在克洛泽身上吃着，简直要就这样睡过去。  
“精神点儿，宝贝，先吃饭。”  
克罗斯迷糊地吃着，咽下那一口食物后抱怨道：“都是你，我又要睡过去一上午了。”  
“以后我收敛着些。”克洛泽笑道，又拿水杯喂他喝水。  
克罗斯估摸着克洛泽大概是憋太久了。他自己也是倒霉，被这么个人看上，干得要死要活的。  
“你还是一直在吃避孕药？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯点点头，“怎么了？”  
“你还是别吃了。”  
克罗斯睡眼朦胧地看他笑，脑子里警钟轰隆隆地响着。  
“干什么？我不吃药，难道你会吃？”  
“长期吃药不好。再者，有了孩子就养着。”  
克罗斯真想打他。有了孩子就养着，说的可真轻松。听起来像穿上鞋就能出去玩似的，好容易啊。  
克罗斯笑道：“我不要，每年都有人因为生小孩没命呢，我胆小，听着就怕死了。”  
“我不会让你有事的，”克洛泽在他脸上吻着，“如果有了，会有医生照顾你，为你好好调理，不会出问题。”  
克罗斯摸着浴袍上的一块褶皱，想了想还是转移话题。  
“说起来……你怎么到现在都没小孩？”  
“这不是在等着你么？”  
“啊呀，真是把我当儿子养，你这人坏死了。”克罗斯作势要打他，和他闹起来。  
他其实不想和克洛泽搞得这么亲密，但他没办法——不然怎么办？两人就着孩子这种扯不清的话题继续说下去？为他生孩子不可能，不为他生，克洛泽又要不高兴。他克罗斯又不是个疯子，难道要和君主列出一二三四条来理论么？  
他们闹起来，这话题岔过去了。

克洛泽果真说到做到。他收敛了些，隔上几日才有一次略过分些，克罗斯还算吃得消，于是能打网球的时间也多了。  
偶尔克洛泽带些东西给他。军事会议上的模型送了新的来，旧的没用了。其中有一套堡垒模型拼装得很精巧，克洛泽拿去给克罗斯玩，像逗小孩似的。  
克罗斯觉得这东西有趣，模型可以拆、可以拼成不同的样子，他想起来就拿着摆弄一会儿，把堡垒拼出克洛泽没见过的花样。  
这天克罗斯又在捣鼓他的堡垒，在沙发上玩得专心致志。克洛泽在他身旁坐下抱住他，克罗斯把模型拿给他看。  
“现在边境的堡垒是这样么？”  
克洛泽扫了一眼。“差不多。”  
“看着感觉好安全，”克罗斯拍着堡垒模型，“像是住在里面就什么都不用担心。”  
“在边境还是小心些好，”克洛泽答道，“明天有个小宴会，人不多，你也过来吗？”  
克罗斯拆着堡垒上的零件。“我不想去……我要懒死了。”  
“你最近可懒得不像话了，托尼，”克洛泽在他脸上吻着，“都住到宫里了，反而不如原来听话，什么宴会都不参加。怎么，当君主的伴侣很丢人？”克洛泽笑道。  
“我就是懒呀，”克罗斯哼哼着，他放下模型、靠到克洛泽身上，“为什么我要去参加烦人的宴会？我只陪你不行吗？还要我去陪别人吗？”  
“你又强词夺理，就算是到宴会上，不也是陪着我一个人？”  
“陪着你一个人就已经体力不支了，还好意思折腾我做这做那？你怎么那么狠心？”  
克洛泽笑了，“好了，你不想去就不去，我早点回来。”  
克罗斯满意了，继续把堡垒拼出其他花样来。  
克罗斯其实不讨厌宴会，他是社交场上长大的，后来有了情人，也是整日热热闹闹地和旁人混在一起。现在的克罗斯当然不是转性了。  
他是觉得丢脸。  
从前他也陪克洛泽参加许多活动，但那时他们并不发生关系，他不过是陪在克洛泽身边罢了。现在呢？人们都知道他被克洛泽关在皇宫里，简直和娼妓没区别。  
从前那个随心所欲的克罗斯，现在变成了君主的玩物……  
克罗斯其实脸皮很厚，但他不想在这种事上丢脸。他可以放浪形骸、四处留情，但他不能被人轻视，不能被人打量禁脔与宠物似的盯着。他要脸。  
他几次不同意和克洛泽一起出现在宴会或人多些的场合，克洛泽也渐渐明白过来了。  
但到了克洛泽这里，他得出的结论只有一句——克罗斯将与他在一起当做耻辱。  
克洛泽没深究这事，克罗斯不爱在别人面前露面，也由得他。上一次克洛泽和几个朋友聚了聚，也让克罗斯参加了。聚会结束之前，克洛泽见克罗斯歪在沙发上，他有些醉，迷迷糊糊地笑着向施魏因施泰格看，听他说话。两人中间隔了一把扶手椅。克洛泽觉得克罗斯那模样勾人，虽说施魏因施泰格是他信任的朋友，不可能和克罗斯有些什么，克洛泽还是觉得多少有些危险。  
因为这一层，克洛泽也不再那么殷切地想让克罗斯陪他出席各种场合了。  
过些时候，克洛泽想了想，觉得那日克罗斯可能是故意的。他在用这种方式让克洛泽放弃将他带到众人面前的念头。

过了几天，穆勒来了，也见到了克罗斯。穆勒听说他与克洛泽相处得不错，这次见到克罗斯时，见他正高高兴兴地逗小狗玩，穆勒更觉得放心。  
“气色不错啊，托尼，”他隔着些距离招呼道，走近后拥抱了克罗斯，又仔细打量着他，“啊呦，更好看了，瘦一点果然更精神了。”  
“谁能比得上你精神，你最近又有什么好事了？”克罗斯嘻嘻哈哈地笑道。  
克洛泽听到穆勒的话，却有些吃惊。他每天都和克罗斯在一起，不像旁人那样能一眼看出克罗斯的变化。但穆勒这样一说，克洛泽也发觉了，克罗斯确实瘦了许多。  
克洛泽实际上知道克罗斯不快乐。被迫做自己不想做的事，谁能快乐得起来？但克罗斯从没露出过不高兴的样子，整日正常地吃吃玩玩，与他聊天、做爱时也都正常。  
正常过头，才更有问题。  
克洛泽其实不用见到克罗斯愁眉苦脸，也应当想到这问题。但最近事务多是一方面，另一方面，则是他不愿认真去想这件事。  
他自认为待克罗斯没有什么不好，也从未有过不周到的地方。  
但克罗斯不领情。他将与克洛泽一起出现在众人面前看做耻辱，拒绝怀上克洛泽的孩子，他做出嘻嘻哈哈的样子，却一日日瘦下去。  
克罗斯就厌恶他到这种地步？

下午克罗斯独自在克洛泽的寝殿里呆着，他刚睡了午觉，这会儿还没精神起来。克洛泽这两天折腾他折腾得厉害。他站在窗前向外看，继而听见克洛泽的脚步声。  
“这么早就回来了？”他回头看了克洛泽一眼，觉得后者脸色不大好看。  
克洛泽走过来从身后抱他，把他压在自己和窗台之间。  
克罗斯僵了僵，感觉到身后顶着自己的东西。  
克洛泽吻他的颈子，一面脱下他的裤子。  
“我们别在这儿……窗帘还没拉……”他要转过身来，想去床上，但克洛泽依旧把他禁锢在窗台这里，而且他走进房间后一直没说话，似乎心情不好，克罗斯更不想招惹他，只得一动不动。  
克洛泽拉下他的裤子，为他扩张。克罗斯双手撑在窗台上，紧张地向外面望着，希望没有任何人出现、注意他们。  
幸好这不是落地窗……  
尽管下半身都被墙遮挡着，若有人从外面见到了，仍能很容易猜出他们在做什么。  
克洛泽很快进来了。这时扩张还没做好。克罗斯紧闭着嘴，被他顶得身体一次次向前。  
……就算是情人，也不应当是这样的……一言不发地走进来，一言不发地干他，不知道是在什么地方生了气，却要拿他泻火。  
“叫出来。”  
克罗斯如他所说，叫出声来。他实在难受。心理上和身体上都是。他做错了什么要被人这样对待？  
克洛泽过了好久才放过他。他什么也没说，很快走了。  
克罗斯仍在窗边站着，动也不能动。他下身疼，腿也软了，却不敢跪下去。裤子丢在地上，衬衫盖着他的腿根，浊液正从两腿间流下。  
他就这样站了好一会儿。直到觉得能动了，才向床边移动过去。  
他其实没受过这种侮辱，在克洛泽之外，也从没被人如此对待过。克罗斯没吃过苦，也没受过挫折。他是被人呵护着长大的，和情人们在一起，也是被捧在手心里的那个。他没尝过屈服和侮辱，也无法习惯。他是亲王的儿子，不是娼妓。  
克罗斯受不了这种落差。  
他其实脆弱得不像话，什么都受不了——他生来就过着这样的日子，也不需要他成为能担着事的人。没有克洛泽，他潇洒自在地过一辈子也就是了。  
身上还脏着，克罗斯没力气去洗澡，也根本不想去。  
他钻进被子里，蜷缩着身体，淌了会儿眼泪就睡了。  
即将睡着时，克罗斯想到他快过生日了。


	4. 遗忘之地 15

克罗斯想在去皇宫之前和罗伊斯也见见面，让他这两日都住在自己这边。于是派人送信给他，让他过来。克罗斯没去罗伊斯家，因为不想离开莫德里奇。  
罗伊斯抵达后，克罗斯对他说了克洛泽过来的事，还有克洛泽的话。那日的气氛很好，主要是克罗斯的功劳。他不想别人为他担心，于是说的很轻松。他也着实觉得为这事发愁没用。  
他很看得开，想着乖乖地敷衍上克洛泽一阵子，先把这一段混过去再说。说不定，他听话上一段日子，克洛泽就对他没兴趣了。  
“现在他对我有兴趣，或许是因为我没事事依着他也有可能。”克罗斯道。  
“可你什么时候能回家？”罗伊斯问。  
“不知道，说不定他如果心情好，第二天就让我回来了，晚上再叫过去，”克罗斯笑了，“我知道不可能，随便说的。在宫里住上几天也不一定。”  
“你好好顺着他，”罗伊斯劝道，“别惹他生气。”  
“知道了。”克罗斯笑道，让他放心。  
罗伊斯靠过来，揽住克罗斯吻着。莫德里奇坐在两人旁边的那张沙发上，见到他们亲吻也没有移开目光。

夜里莫德里奇回去了。他在剧团还有工作，不能每天呆都在这里。  
晚上克罗斯和罗伊斯一起睡的。尽管克罗斯说这次他只是去敷衍敷衍克洛泽，罗伊斯仍旧相信他们要有很长时间见不到面了。  
两人在床上翻滚着亲吻，克罗斯的嘴唇要被罗伊斯亲破了。  
“要不要我上你？”罗伊斯问。  
“别胡闹。”  
“我是认真的，托尼，”罗伊斯说，“……都到这种地步了。”  
“又不是世界末日，拿我们的关系开玩笑？”克罗斯问。  
“这还不是末日？”  
“这还什么都不是，”克罗斯答道，“我会解决的。”  
罗伊斯并不信服。仍压在他身上，嘴唇在克罗斯唇上碰着。克罗斯伸出舌头，罗伊斯吮着舌尖，舔了上去。  
“那我什么时候能再见你？”  
“恐怕要等等了……至少也要一两个月。”  
“一两个月？”罗伊斯十分不满，下身隔着衣料向克罗斯身上顶了一下，“那么久？我还能见到你了吗？”  
“我总不能三天两头要回家、要见朋友啊，”克罗斯答道，“不然克洛泽岂不是以为我吊着他？他要上，我让他上个够，等他腻了就好了。不然你说，还能怎么办？”  
罗伊斯想了想，好像还真没有别的办法。他又不能真的建议托尼逃去国外。再者，现在这种情况，克罗斯连都城都走不出去。  
罗伊斯不做声地趴在他身上，喃喃说道：“说不定下次见面，就是我和马里奥结婚的时候了……时间也快了。他倒是说他不介意我们的关系……”  
“你再敢乱来，我就要介意了。”克罗斯说道，指罗伊斯刚刚说要上他那件事。  
“好了，好了，听你的，”罗伊斯咕哝着，又舔着克罗斯的嘴唇，吻了上去。

过了三天，克洛泽果然派人来接他了。克罗斯抱着“必死”的决心，决意在宫里住上一阵子，让克洛泽上他上到腻为止。于是他让仆人把他的东西收拾收拾，整理好的东西堆了两辆马车，把来接他的人吓了一跳。  
到了宫里，克罗斯照旧直接被送进克洛泽的寝殿。克洛泽不在这儿，克罗斯指挥仆人，把他的各种衣服和生活用品放到衣帽间和一旁的空闲房间里面。他的东西太多，哪怕他只是指挥别人去干，也觉得忙坏了。  
克洛泽回来时，克罗斯正站在衣帽间门口叉腰喘气。  
见到克洛泽，他长舒一口气似的。  
“能不能给我点特权？你这里有些东西不常用的，我想丢出——我想给你换个储藏的地方。”  
“随你，”克洛泽说，“怎么精神这么好？”  
“这话说的，我哭丧着脸来，是怕您不收拾我？”  
克洛泽回来时是中午，克罗斯换好了衣服，准备和克洛泽去吃饭。克洛泽伸出胳膊给他，克罗斯挽住了。  
“我以为你会生气。”  
“生气顶什么用。我确实有脾气，但还不是个蠢货。”  
这话就算是解释了。克洛泽没再问。这事是他强来，他多少有些心虚。

克罗斯在宫里住下了。  
他经常一整天都在克洛泽身边。克洛泽与他的心腹和重臣们经常在书房里讨论要事，而克罗斯就呆在书房的套间中。有时事情多，克洛泽要忙上一整日，甚至到了夜里也没结束，克罗斯直接等得睡过去。  
套间在书房里。打开门，后面是一段短短的、宽阔的走廊，再向前几步后打开的那扇门才是克罗斯所在的房间。那里有床、有沙发、有单独的浴室，自然也有仆人送食物过来，还有许多书。克罗斯就靠着那些书打发时间。他和罗伊斯一样，看起书来如同吃书似的，快极了。  
克洛泽忙过了一阵，会到套间里来看看他。他挨着克罗斯坐下，搂着他的腰，克罗斯把书放下，和他聊一会儿。  
“下午就没事了。你想去打猎，还是在宫里呆着？”  
“打猎？说的就好像我能去似的。”  
克罗斯有些气鼓鼓的。克洛泽常常让他吃不消，昨晚又是这样。  
“生气了？”克洛泽在他脸上吻着。  
“谁想和你生气了。”克罗斯咕哝着。  
克洛泽在他腿间揉着，克罗斯紧张起来。  
“你干什么——在这里……”  
“又不会有人知道。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯不想做出扭捏的样子，可这实在别扭。隔着短短的走廊，外面就是书房，说不定已经有克洛泽的大臣在那里等着了……克洛泽却和他呆在套间里做这种事。  
克洛泽的手伸进他的裤子里，为他套弄着。克罗斯拒绝不得，更不敢出声，连喘气声也要抑制着。  
克洛泽吻着他，一只手环着他的腰把他搂在怀里，另一只手继续套弄着。克罗斯的身体重心都靠在克洛泽身上。  
过了半晌，他正紧张着，忽然听见脚步声。  
克罗斯憋闷地叫了一声，射了出来。这时敲门声也响了。  
“陛下，诸位阁下已经到齐了。”  
“知道了。”  
克洛泽拿出手，用手帕擦掉上面的浊液，又要为克罗斯清理。克罗斯可不想他继续耽搁在这儿，又是刚刚被他撸射，又是一群大臣在外面等着。  
“你快走，我自己处理。”克罗斯推开他，脸上红着。  
克洛泽又吻了吻他，这才出去了。  
其实克罗斯很放得开，前提是如果这是他自己的意愿。与他的情人们，他们怎么荒唐都好，和克洛泽多少有些别扭。毕竟他是来等着克洛泽干腻了他然后好走人的，不是为了找乐子。

有时克洛泽很晚才结束工作，就直接抱克罗斯回房睡了，也来不及做什么。但终归会补上。第二天早上克罗斯在浴室里洗澡，克洛泽进来了，搂住他压到墙上。  
再后来，克罗斯就不得不重新洗一遍澡。  
“你就不能赶在我洗澡之前！”克罗斯躺在床上抱怨，“洗个澡还要洗两遍，麻烦死了。”  
“给你赔礼道歉，”克洛泽正穿着衣服，走到床边在克罗斯身旁坐下，拿起他的手吻了吻，“想要什么？”  
克罗斯坐起来，搂着克洛泽的脖子，在他怀里靠着。“不要什么……但今天我可不要去书房里等你了。你让我在宫里玩。”  
“去吧。”克洛泽在他额头上吻了吻。  
前几日他总是不放心。见克罗斯安分，这才同意他在宫里闲逛。  
克罗斯立刻找到了好玩的东西。宫里有一处宽阔的室内场地，是用来打网球的，但已经好久没人用了。克罗斯立刻吩咐仆人找人来陪他玩。  
立刻有人去安排这事了。克洛泽吩咐过，克罗斯的要求只要不过分，就不必对他过问，满足他就好。  
克罗斯在书房里闷了好几天，如今换了场地，在网球场打球打得高兴极了。  
但他没高兴上两天。克洛泽干的他下不了床，把克罗斯气坏了。  
“我还要去打球呢！你这个人怎么这样！”  
他大清早地冲克洛泽发脾气，克洛泽也觉得他可爱。克罗斯在床上气鼓鼓地躺着，扔枕头打他，满脑袋金毛软趴趴、乱糟糟的。  
克洛泽完全明白他为什么有那么多情人。

克罗斯在宫里住了两个月，从没提过要出宫、回家或见朋友。克洛泽放松了警惕，说他可以回家去住几天，或让罗伊斯或莫德里奇来宫里见他，克罗斯都拒绝了。  
“不用了，以后再说吧。”  
他推脱过去了。不同意让马尔科和卢卡来宫里找他，是不想他们卷进麻烦；他也完全不想回家“住几日”，简直像监狱放风似的，在家里过几天舒心日子、过不多久却还要回来——想一想就有窒息感。  
他希望出宫后就不必再回来。所以如今两个月也好，两年也罢，只要让他摆脱这件事……


	5. 遗忘之地 14

克罗斯的起居室太大。莫德里奇睡了一会儿，想到起居室去等克罗斯，也想找些东西吃。他走进起居室，别扭地向沙发挪动。他和克罗斯做得过火，他这会儿走路也费力。  
他还没移动到沙发旁，忽然发现门已经开了，克洛泽正看着他。  
莫德里奇狼狈走来的这几步克洛泽已见到了，何况他还穿着浴袍，更不必说他刚刚和克罗斯做过什么。  
莫德里奇向他看，呆了一呆，才对克洛泽问好。他这时实在窘迫，身上虚弱，又只穿着浴袍，更是尴尬。  
克洛泽就只打量着他，在莫德里奇对面的沙发上坐下了。  
“坐。”他说了声。莫德里奇坐下了。  
然后克洛泽就没再开口。

见到这场景，克罗斯当即怔住了。如果只是克洛泽来找他，应付应付他也就罢了，最多也不过是被他为难，大不了上床。可卢卡竟然也被搅了进来。  
克罗斯的软肋太多。克洛泽不仅可以牵制他父母，还有他的朋友们。  
“陛下——好久不见了。”他尴尬地打了招呼。若不是这样的见面场景，他原本可以从容坦荡、甚至对克洛泽不屑一顾。  
“我打扰你们了？”克洛泽问。  
“没有的事，没有……卢卡，你快去穿上衣服，像什么话。”  
克罗斯催促道，急于把莫德里奇支走。克洛泽对此并未开口，也就是默许的意思。莫德里奇于是起身回卧室。他下身还疼着，走回去也耽误了些功夫。  
直到莫德里奇回了卧室、关上门，克罗斯才长舒一口气。  
“您近来都好？”克罗斯硬着头皮对克洛泽问道。  
克洛泽没回答，问道：“刚刚托马斯来找过你、邀请你去他的生日派对了？”  
克罗斯点点头。  
“你怎么回答的？”  
这事撒不了谎。若克罗斯说自己已经同意去了，转头克洛泽只要再见到穆勒，这谎言立刻就被戳穿了。  
“我明天就要离开都城了，所以去不了。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽有一会儿没说话。不必他开口，克罗斯也能感觉到他的怒火。许多事撞到一起，都点燃了克洛泽的火气。  
“你过来。”  
克罗斯站在几步之外，他走过去，在克洛泽面前停住。  
“莫德里奇，他在剧团工作？”克洛泽问道，并确认了剧团的名字。克罗斯只得如实称是。  
“他还没成家？也没个情人？”  
“都没有。”  
“我以为他是你的朋友。”克洛泽又道。上一次他见到克罗斯与莫德里奇接吻，但因为他们都是Omega的缘故，他以为他们之间不过是亲吻而已，就像克罗斯和罗伊斯那样，没想到两人还有这一层关系。  
“他确实是我的朋友。”  
“你和罗伊斯也这样？”  
“没有。”  
接下来又是长久的沉默。  
克罗斯迫切地希望克洛泽说些什么，他沉默的时间越久，克罗斯就觉得他越恼火。  
“过来，”克洛泽又道。这时克罗斯站在他两步之外。  
克罗斯走过去，已快挨上克洛泽的鞋尖了。  
“跪下。”  
克罗斯不敢置信地看着克洛泽。  
“跪下。”克洛泽重复。  
克罗斯跪下了。其实若克洛泽认真，克罗斯完全没办法抗拒他。克洛泽可以让着他，保持着风度。但他是君主，他习惯了得到一切。克罗斯一而再、再而三地拒绝他，他的容忍已快用光了。  
更不用说克罗斯为了躲他又一次跑出去，如今他终于回来、克洛泽特意来探望他，却见到这样的一幕。  
克洛泽的手在克罗斯脸上摸着，然后解开克罗斯的几粒衣扣，他的手伸进去，在克罗斯的乳头上轻轻揉着。  
克罗斯一动不动地跪着。他从没受过这样的屈辱。  
克洛泽把他的衬衫扣子都解开，拨开衣服检查着。  
“你也会上别人……我却是没想到。”  
克罗斯不说话。头依旧抬着，眼睛却垂下去，无法和克洛泽对视。  
克洛泽抚摸着他的头发，然后抬起他的下巴，俯身吻他。  
他不想强迫克罗斯接受他，但如今，眼看着用正常方式是无法得到托尼了。  
这还是克洛泽第一次以身份压制克罗斯。他所渴望的，竟如此轻易就能实现。  
虽说托尼不情愿，但托尼此刻毕竟听话地、别无他法地跪在他脚边。任由他亲吻抚摸。  
片刻后，克洛泽为克罗斯系上衣扣。“站起来。”  
刚刚跪了好半天，克罗斯站起来时有些费力。  
“不要这么不听话，托尼。我并没有对你提过分的要求，只是想常常见到你。”  
克洛泽说道。  
——这是他的新打算。  
他今天来找克罗斯时，也不过是想趁着他回都城的机会见见他，与他待一会儿就走，或许一起吃饭。与从前一样，克制且适可而止的一次见面。  
但他克制了太久——而且他绝非别无选择。  
别无选择的是克罗斯。  
克洛泽刚刚的举动让克罗斯战栗。他这一生只有被人巴结奉承的份，从没有人这样侮辱过他。  
“明天别走了，暂时不要离开都城，如果你一定要走，会发现自己走不出去。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯的身体更僵了。  
“今天你‘忙’了很久，我就不带你回宫了。你和朋友们好好聚聚，过几天我让人来接你。”  
“还是免了，”克罗斯大着胆子答道，“陛下，我之前就对您说过……我们还是不再来往比较好。请您不要强人所难。”  
“但你也说过，我是君主，如果我真要做什么，你也没办法，”克洛泽在他的颈上吻了吻，“没有那么糟，托尼，我不是为了让你难堪、不高兴才这样做的，我是真的喜欢你。只要你不那么任性，你想要什么都有——除了你那一堆情人。”  
“我不想，”克罗斯硬着头皮继续说道，“我必须拒绝您。”  
克洛泽站起来向外走。  
“三天后我会让人接你进宫。如果那时你还想拒绝，先想好后果。”

克洛泽走了。  
克罗斯的衣扣已经系好，他仍旧拉拽了几下衣裳，让它们更平整些。  
室内有些闷，他走去把窗户打开，回到沙发上坐着。  
他靠在沙发上，姿态放松，精神上残留着最后一点没散尽的紧张。  
他不常抽烟，这时却翻出雪茄来。还没来得及点燃，莫德里奇从卧室走出来了。他刚刚从窗户中见到克洛泽离开，这才又走进起居室。  
莫德里奇还没换衣服。他担心克罗斯，根本没心思换。他走过来坐在克罗斯腿上，为他点了雪茄，搂着他的脖子。  
“怎么样了？”  
“要暂时妥协一下了。”  
“这次如果不回来就好了。”  
“和这没关系……早晚的事。”克罗斯答道。就算他真的躲出去了，他也不愿意躲一辈子。而整件事根本不受他控制，完全随着克洛泽的喜好来。他无法决定这些事何时发生，或是否要发生。  
在权力面前……  
莫德里奇坐在他膝上，比克罗斯高出一些。他低头去吻克罗斯，沾了满嘴烟草的味道。  
“他怎么说？”  
“三天后让人接我到皇宫里，而且说我不能离开都城——走不了。说不定他现在就已经吩咐下去了。 ”  
“以后怎么打算？”  
“不知道。先把眼下混过去……不得不敷衍敷衍他了。”  
“这几天呢？”  
“这几天？”克罗斯笑了，抬眼看着莫德里奇，“这几天，你要让我上个够。”  
莫德里奇以亲吻回答他。克罗斯的手伸进对方的浴袍里，在他大腿内侧摸着。  
“我可以让你干到怀上孩子。”莫德里奇答道，分开腿跨坐在克罗斯身上。  
克罗斯抬起头去吻克罗地亚人，将他抱得更紧了。  
“我喜欢你，卢卡。”  
莫德里奇接受着他的亲吻，撩起浴袍。  
“我爱你。”  
他的回答简短干脆。


	6. 遗忘之地 42

克洛泽抵达边境军营那日是个阴天。驻扎在边境的两个军团、六支军队的司令和军长一同迎接了他。克罗斯当然也在场。  
克洛泽没有机会仔细打量他，目光也不好在他身上停留过多，于是抵达的当日，他只有在对每个人单独问好时和克罗斯说了句话。  
仅仅是这样仓促的见面，也足够克洛泽看出他的不同。五年没见，克罗斯彻底换了个人，唯独外貌没有多大变化。  
或许是因为他太年轻，或许是他容貌出众，在克洛泽看来，时间似乎停在了克罗斯身上。他永远都是那副模样，不会老去，也不会变化。一个夏天，一整年或是五年，他还是过去的模样。他不会变，他的眼睛停留在二十岁。  
就好像真正的克罗斯不在眼前。他在另一个地方，一座山谷，一片森林，过着他自己的生活。  
克洛泽对此困惑不解。  
如今，克罗斯再不是那个随性散漫的亲王世子，他是第九军的军长，他负责一整支军队。  
现在他是克洛泽手下的军官，未来，他会是克洛泽某支军团的司令。  
这几乎是既定事实了，毕竟最近几年以来他是军功最高的一个，风头无两，前途无量。  
这天克洛泽刚刚抵达，除了接待之外，并没有公务与会议安排，只是半正式的晚宴。克洛泽身旁是两位司令和另外几名军长，克罗斯距离他有些远，一直在与旁人谈笑。  
他是最耀眼的那个，也是在场的人中最随意也最放松的一个。  
毕竟，他见惯了克洛泽，也早习惯了这样的场合。  
克洛泽不免有分失落。  
托尼长大了，有他自己的力量，再也不是那个任他拿捏的小男孩了。现在克洛泽无法再将他禁锢在皇宫里，无法强迫他做任何事，克罗斯有公职，是帝国重要的军官，他有地位，有权势，是难得的人才，凡是这样的人，君主都要留神不要惹恼他们才好，否则若对方叛变或结党营私，后果绝对是不堪设想的。  
克罗斯拥有力量，他比过去更危险。  
甚至在私下，在独处时，克罗斯都变得更恶劣，更会蛊惑人心。克洛泽很快就会知道了。

接下来的几日都很忙碌，克洛泽要巡视，要开会，与克罗斯见面也都是公事的场合，竟连个独处的时间都没有。  
偶尔他与克罗斯目光相接时，克罗斯脸上始终带着似笑非笑的表情，嘴角带着些弧度、略微勾起些，在对视之后从容移开目光，继续与其他人交谈。  
到了第五天的下午，克洛泽终于有时间了。他去克罗斯的房间找他，在门上敲了敲后，克洛泽推开门。  
他来的不巧。  
克罗斯正热切地吻着坐在桌子上的莫德里奇，他站在克罗地亚人分开的双腿之间、正在脱他的衣服，克洛泽敲门时，克罗斯吻着莫德里奇向后压去，莫德里奇碰翻了水杯，这一声响正好掩盖了敲门声。  
于是克洛泽推开门时，见到的是坐在桌上、衣服被剥到肩膀下的莫德里奇，他的裤子还穿着，但双腿大分，克罗斯站在他双腿之间，吻着他的脖子向下舔。莫德里奇已然动情，手指抓着克罗斯的头发。  
见到是他来了，莫德里奇并未慌张，他在克罗斯耳边说了声“托尼，是陛下”，然后自己低下头拉好衣服，推开克罗斯。  
克罗斯回头，见克洛泽站在门口。  
“陛下。”他转过身来，虽有些惊讶，但还是从容地对克洛泽打了招呼。  
莫德里奇从桌子上下来，走到克洛泽身旁时说了声“陛下”，略一低头，就带好了门出去了。  
“我又打扰你了。”克洛泽走近克罗斯。  
“没有啊，我正想见你。”克罗斯向他笑。  
“吻着别人，却说想见我。”  
“我是真的想见你，”克罗斯望着他，“可你总是不来找我啊。”  
克洛泽以为他会走过来，但克罗斯依旧站在桌旁，靠着桌子，垂下眼睛，等着克洛泽主动走过来的样子。  
克洛泽无意和他在这种事上计较，走了过去。  
他变了好多。  
克洛泽又一次感叹。  
克罗斯忽然变得柔软又强硬。坚韧又温柔。  
克罗斯笑着看他，缓缓抱住克洛泽，做出一副依赖又想念的样子，让人难分真假。  
“这几年还好吗？”克洛泽问。他也不管克罗斯的真假了，现在他无法不为他心软。  
“说不上好不好，在战场上，能有什么好坏。”克罗斯松开他，与克洛泽一起坐到长沙发上，为克洛泽倒酒，“你的两个宝宝都好？”  
“他们很好，”提到孩子，克洛泽的态度更温和了些，“我很想让你见见他们。你会喜欢他们的。”  
两人聊了一会儿，问了问彼此的生活和近况。许久之后，克洛泽还是问道：“你和莫德里奇……你们怎么样了？”  
“还是原来那样。”克罗斯说。  
“没有结婚的打算？”  
“当然没有，我们是朋友。”  
这算是什么朋友啊，克洛泽想。  
“你想不想我，米洛？”  
克罗斯忽然软了声音，向克洛泽问道。  
克洛泽简直无法看着他。  
“你想听我说什么？”  
克罗斯坐了过来，身体与克洛泽的挨着。  
“当然要听你说想我。”  
克罗斯只是挨着他，并没有进一步的接触，但克洛泽还是忍不住了。他揽住克罗斯的腰将他拉到怀里。  
他吻住克罗斯时，克罗斯的嘴唇已经分开了，舌头也乖顺地迎接着挑逗。他依靠在克洛泽身上，没了骨头似的任由克洛泽抱他吻他。  
吻着他，克洛泽一面解他的衣扣，将克罗斯的衣服拉下来，正如刚刚他对莫德里奇做的那样。  
多多少少，那一幕都让克洛泽不快。  
他的手探入克罗斯的衬衫里，从锁骨上滑下去，捏住了乳头。克罗斯很轻地呻吟一声。  
“米洛……停下……”他勾人地叫着，却要克洛泽住手，“现在……还是白天。”  
“你刚刚把莫德里奇压在桌子上怎么没想到现在是白天？”  
克洛泽再次吻住他，克罗斯还是要停下，他却不是推开克洛泽，而是软绵绵地扑在克洛泽怀里，紧搂着他。  
“等到晚上……晚上我去找你。”

吃过晚饭，克罗斯告诉莫德里奇，他晚上要在克洛泽那儿住。  
克罗斯靠在沙发上，莫德里奇横躺着，腿搭在克罗斯的大腿上，克罗斯正揉莫德里奇的腿肚子。  
“啊呀，我终于能睡个好觉了。”莫德里奇说。  
“没良心，我可是马上就要被人睡了。”  
“反正你乐意，”莫德里奇笑道，“说真的，他怎么样——你觉得？”  
“哦，还是干得挺爽的。”克罗斯说。  
“谁问你这个了？我说他这个人。”  
“谁能想到你要问这么无聊的事？”克罗斯说，“他人不坏，以前脑子进水、把我关进宫里，是他不好，但后来他也知错了，还是个挺不错的人的。现在嘛……现在就更好了，他不敢动我。”  
克罗斯得意地笑了两声。  
“我搞不好是个天才。”  
“你还真是，”莫德里奇也笑，“换一条腿。”  
克罗斯开始给他揉另一条小腿的腿肚子。

夜里克罗斯去了克洛泽的房间。他们不必说什么，直接滚到床上去。克罗斯并不讨厌克洛泽，不仅不介意和他上床，甚至觉得和他上床也挺好的。反正他也喜欢克洛泽，和克洛泽做又很爽。  
两人都是迫不及待。  
在克洛泽还未进入，只是为他扩张时，克罗斯就为他的手指呻吟个不停。他伸着手，要克洛泽抱，克洛泽于是俯下身来抱他，搂着克罗斯吻着，一面为他扩张和润滑。  
他实在是天生的情人。  
他们还没正式开始，克洛泽已经后悔了。这天晚上他拥有托尼，可一旦离开军营，就不知下次见面是什么时候了。到那时再想起现在，不知道要有多煎熬。  
情到浓时，克罗斯又是满嘴情话。  
“我好喜欢你，米洛……好喜欢你……”他紧搂着克洛泽的后背，“再进来些……好舒服……”  
听着他的话，克洛泽更停不下。克罗斯大分着腿，热情地缠着他的腰，热情地叫着他的名字。克洛泽因为他的反应发狂。

克罗斯在晚上来找克洛泽，一连来了四天，然后就忙起了公事。  
一天晚上没见到他，克洛泽就觉得受不了，简直不知道过去的五年是怎么过的。  
克洛泽就知道这次来不该和他发生关系。如果没上床，只是想着以前的情分，难耐的感觉也会少些，可克罗斯爬到他床上来，又是挑逗，又是许多难辨真假的情话，撩拨得克洛泽越发难耐，根本无法不去想他。  
他让人去叫克罗斯过来，却得到回复说他们都没见到克罗斯阁下，不知道他在什么地方。克洛泽等到半夜，始终睡不着，还是到克罗斯的房间来了。  
克罗斯的房间空着。  
克洛泽更觉得烦闷，也没立即回去，在城堡中漫无目的地走着。  
走廊尽头传来冷风，那里是露台。克洛泽信步走过去，却渐渐听到了说话声。  
是克罗斯。  
他和莫德里奇在一起。  
“还要去做什么，嗯？”  
克罗斯将莫德里奇压在露台半人高的围墙上，一面问一面吻他，“你为了公事，连我都不管了么？这么狠心？”  
说着话，克罗斯继续吻着莫德里奇的嘴唇。后者被他的双臂束缚在怀里。  
“我的公事还不都是照顾你？”莫德里奇说，“这几天就是忙，我有什么办法？”  
“你忙什么？你只要忙着被我干这一件事就好了，其他事有什么可忙，嗯？”  
莫德里奇无法再说话。克罗斯压在他身上，吻得他喘不过气，下体也紧贴在他身上。  
“我们回去……托尼……别在外面……”  
“在外面又怎么了？大家都知道你是我的。”克罗斯回答。  
克洛泽无法再听下去。  
趁着克罗斯还没发现他，克洛泽匆忙走了。  
回到房中，克洛泽感到又恼怒又无能为力。  
这还是他第一次嫉妒一个人。  
过去克罗斯和莫德里奇也是这样亲密，但克洛泽从不觉得有嫉妒的必要。反正莫德里奇是被克罗斯上的那个，而不是反过来，他们立场不同，再者关系也不同，他与克罗斯是情人，而莫德里奇与克罗斯却是朋友。  
可是，什么样的朋友是他们这种样子？  
克洛泽感觉如鲠在喉。托尼喜欢另一个人，托尼与另一个人朝夕相处，对他关怀备至，几年前，托尼还为了救那人抛弃自己刚刚到手的自由，愿意回到皇宫里继续做被克洛泽囚禁的情人。  
而面对自己，克罗斯的表现中带着玩闹和调情。他并非多么虚情假意，只是他喜欢做出这种样子，他觉得有趣……但他绝没有他所表现出来的那样喜欢克洛泽。  
·  
翌日夜里，克罗斯又像什么都没发生似的去找克洛泽，说前几天晚上都有事要做，抽不开身，忙完了公务觉得时间太晚，就没过来打扰他。  
克洛泽没说什么，想表现得对这件事并不在意，但克罗斯还是发现了。

“为什么你不高兴？”  
克罗斯问。他在黑暗中搂着克洛泽汗湿的脖子，后者压在他身上，刚刚射了出来。  
克洛泽无法回答。他吻了吻克罗斯的脸颊，在年轻人身旁躺下，把他搂到怀里。  
他无法对克罗斯问出“你对我到底有多少感情”。他知道答案，克罗斯对他的爱没有那么多，至少要排在他对罗伊斯和莫德里奇之后。  
可至少罗伊斯与克罗斯从未上过床，但莫德里奇……  
“我没事。”  
克洛泽答道。他问不出口。  
克罗斯看出了他的情绪，凑了过来、安抚地吻着克洛泽的嘴唇。  
此刻托尼温柔又乖顺，他们亲密无间，但克洛泽心中仍旧空落落的。  
他不应当让托尼离开的。他应当将他留在都城，做他见不得光的情人。如今他再也不能强迫他了，他无法用任何方式得到托尼……除非托尼心甘情愿。  
但如今，托尼有职务在身，也根本谈不上与他有什么感情发展，而克洛泽很快就要回都城了。  
“你和莫德里奇真的只是朋友？”  
“当然，”克罗斯答道，一点犹豫都没有。  
“作为朋友，你们未免太怪异了。”  
“人与人之间有各种各样的关系嘛……在情人和朋友之外，或许应该有第三种词语来形容我和卢卡的关系，但眼下没有这个词，而我们又绝对不是情人，所以就只好称作‘朋友’了。”  
“你们这种‘朋友’到底和情人有什么不同？”  
“呃……”克罗斯想了想，“大概就是，如果我和别人结婚的话，卢卡根本就不介意，对我来说卢卡如果这样做了，我也不会介意。”  
“真的？”  
克罗斯想了想。“好吧，我以前不介意，现在多少有一点了……毕竟卢卡答应过我，他说他永远不会变——为了我。我当真了。”他想了想，叹道：“这话不该当真的。”  
“或许他对你的感情不是你以为的那样，”克洛泽说，“这话听起来多奇怪，为了朋友‘永远不会变’。”  
“才不是，卢卡和我就是朋友，”克罗斯强调，“他只是爱我，非常爱我。当然啦，我也爱他。”  
“你在我怀里说出这些话，我听着会很高兴？”克洛泽问。  
“我当然也爱你，”克罗斯搂住他的脖子，笑道，“你怎么能和小孩子吃醋呢。”  
克洛泽不知道还能说什么，只得吻他。


	7. 45

罗伊斯扯下克罗斯的衣服。他的眼红着，像患了眼疾。

 

·

克罗斯跪在雪地中，再站不起来了。

他的身体冻僵了，脸上湿冷一片。罗伊斯抱着他，喃喃地哄着他，擦他的眼泪。

“没事了，托尼……你回来了。”

 

·

 

雪夜漆黑，幸而庄园中灯火通明，格策能清楚地见到雪地中那两人的拥抱。

他的小胖脸贴在了玻璃上，挤得变形，眼睛瞪得老大。

“噢噢噢——马尔科亲托尼了！噢噢噢噢不得了……”

格策也想见托尼，但不好耽误罗伊斯和克罗斯的见面，只有在房里等着。

见到那两人亲吻，格策也不觉得吃醋——反正只是亲吻，又没有别的。最开始他来到都城，就是与克罗斯和罗伊斯两人一同见面的，也是一开始就知道他们二人的关系。他还没同罗伊斯恋爱时，就已经见惯了那两人在他面前接吻——甚至在克罗斯教他亲吻时，格策还要求他们两人在他面前吻给他看。啧，格策感叹起来，现在这事怎么听起来这么不对劲？

那两人吻了半天，托尼更是哭了好久，然后才一同向房子走。格策匆忙下楼，正好赶在大厅里迎接进门的两人。

“托尼！”

他像个肉弹似的冲过来，紧紧抱住克罗斯，“我好想你……你变帅了呀！”

克罗斯双眼通红，笑着吻了格策的脸颊，“我也很想你。”

格策着实想念克罗斯，抱了他好一会儿才放开。

“我们上楼吧，”他亲密地握着克罗斯的手，“我陪你待一会儿就去睡啦，马尔科会好好陪你的。晚上你们还住在过去马尔科那间房里，我和马尔科一起收拾的呢……”

格策的手热，又胖乎乎的，克罗斯握着，觉得很安慰。

结婚之后，罗伊斯搬到了格策来到家中后一直住的那间房里，原本的房间始终空着。屋内变化不大，只是许多东西旧了，罗伊斯与格策着意换了差不多的东西来代替，让这里保持着过去的样子。

“连床单也是一样的花色！”格策捏着克罗斯的手，“我好不容易才找到这一种呢！”

克罗斯答应着他的话，觉得自己也说不出什么，只是在傻乐。他太幸福，他果真回来了。

克罗斯对格策大为感激。他与罗伊斯是朋友，但这种朋友关系着实怪异，他们亲吻的次数恐怕比许多情侣还要多，而格策竟能不介意，还对他的归来这样欢喜。

到了罗伊斯过去的房中，格策陪他们呆了一会儿，缠着克罗斯问了许多边疆的事，他还想多和克罗斯聊聊，但还是提早为他们让了地方。

“好啦，你们聊吧，我还是不要当电灯泡了。”

他正要走，克罗斯要亲他，格策把脸凑过去，却被克罗斯掰过头，在嘴唇上啄了一下。

格策惊呆了。克罗斯与罗伊斯却都只平平常常地望着他，认为这不值一提。

“谢谢你，马里奥。”克罗斯说道。

格策的脸红了。罗伊斯只是笑。

“我本来想多亲亲你，但这样不行，你是马尔科的伴侣，他可是要不高兴的。”

“唔……好吧……”格策被亲蒙了，懵圈地与他们道了晚安，回房去了。

房中只剩下克罗斯和罗伊斯。

刚刚克罗斯与格策坐在同一侧，罗伊斯坐在他们对面。

“我回来了，”克罗斯向罗伊斯笑道，“说点儿什么对我表示欢迎吧。”

“我爱你。”

罗伊斯答道。

克罗斯笑了，垂下眼去。罗伊斯坐到他身旁，揽住他的腰吻他，将他压到沙发上。

吻了半晌，罗伊斯坐起来，拉起克罗斯。

“到床上去。”

他将克罗斯拉去卧室，关门时，竟然把门锁上了。克罗斯回头看了一眼门锁，觉得奇怪，罗伊斯不让他看，挡住他的视线，再次吻他。

两人吻着，跌到在床上。好半晌，克罗斯推开他，摸着罗伊斯的脸。

“你变了好多。”

“我快为你疯了，怎么能不变？”罗伊斯答道。

克罗斯疑惑地望着他，发觉这话不是形容，竟然是事实。

“你怎么了？”

罗伊斯压在他身上，这时将头垂在克罗斯胸前，喃喃地道：“我一直在后悔……我应该和你一起上战场。”

 

·

 

克罗斯过得不好，罗伊斯也是。

战报要杀了他，阵亡名单更是将他折磨得死去活来。他胆大妄为，无法无天，只为克罗斯胆怯。许多时候，阵亡名单会分批送来，罗伊斯的折磨更是无穷无尽，看过了第一批名单，确认上面没有托尼的名字，正要松一口气，第二批名单又送来了。并说第三批名单就在路上，明天就到了。

他要疯了。

他无数次后悔当初为什么不与克罗斯一同上战场，以免遭受这样的折磨。

那时罗伊斯根本没考虑这种可能。假如那时他没有和格策在一起，他会毫不犹豫与克罗斯一起参军，可他有了格策，格策是他的未婚夫，即将与他结婚，罗伊斯不能丢下他不管。

如果能重新选择，他会抛下一切。

他不要家，不要爵位，不要婚姻，他会在与格策结婚之前取消婚约，然后奔赴战场。

他与克罗斯一起长大，他们比双生子还要亲密，不分彼此。

“我们是一个人，”罗伊斯摸着克罗斯的金发，吻他的嘴唇，“我们不能分开。不要再走了，托尼。”

他看起来像个病人。

克罗斯看到了罗伊斯的变化，他有些惊讶，但并不反感，更不会抵触。罗伊斯变了许多，但无论马尔科变成什么样，克罗斯都接受，都爱他。

人不可能不爱自己。

罗伊斯说得对。他们不分你我，他们拥有同一个灵魂，是同一个人。

罗伊斯拥着他，久久地吻着，哀伤又疯狂。克罗斯喃喃地安慰着，他们断续地亲吻，眼泪混在一起，沾了满脸。

 

·

 

罗伊斯开始解克罗斯的衣服。

克罗斯不做声，由着他解开衣扣，将衣服一层层脱下去。

他知道罗伊斯要做什么，他不介意。

克罗斯光裸着上身躺在床上，罗伊斯骑在他腰上，摸着他身上深浅不一的疤痕。

他想问怎么会这样多、这样深，又怎么会有些伤口看上去被缝合了又撕裂，反复了不知多少次，让他的托尼饱受折磨。

克罗斯乖顺地躺在哪里，一声不吭。他不觉得痛苦，也不再想肢体上遭受的折磨，他平静地看着罗伊斯，低声说着已经没事了。

罗伊斯的眼红着，他更后悔。

如今，他连托尼的身体也不熟悉了。

他们在还不会说话时就睡在一起，罗伊斯总是要抱着他。克罗斯被保护得太好，连擦伤都少，一次也不曾留疤。他总是被许多层衣服包裹起来，他的身体躲藏在层层衣料下，除了他的情人们，只有罗伊斯能见到。

罗伊斯熟悉那具身体，而不是现在的。

“我没事，马尔科。”克罗斯安慰着。

罗伊斯不听，罗伊斯开始解他的裤子。

克罗斯有些不适，脸色很不自然，身体也僵硬，但他仍旧没有拒绝马尔科。

他不会拒绝马尔科。

最终，他光裸地躺在床上，任由罗伊斯检查。

克罗斯脸上发红，罗伊斯仍是板着面孔，手从那些伤疤上滑过。

这些不只是在战场上受伤会留下的。有些伤，完全就是受刑。

他知道克罗斯曾落入敌军手中，知道他被折磨过。

罗伊斯没能帮他，没能救他。此刻克罗斯躺在他面前，神色平静，仿佛什么都没发生过。

但在被上刑，被折磨时，克罗斯几次崩溃，他哭喊着，直到叫不出声。他应当硬气，应当隐忍，应当一声不吭。可他是个人，他无法不作为人、产生人会产生的情感。

罗伊斯不敢问那些伤是怎么来的，不敢知道他是如何被上刑的。克罗斯也不愿回想。刑室中的他不被当做人看待，他也被折磨得不像个人。

罗伊斯抱着他，眼泪始终不曾停下。

 

从前的托尼不是这样的。从前的托尼拥有另一具躯体。

他错过了那个托尼。

 

·

 

今天也依旧在求评论！！！！！！！！！


	8. 遗忘之地 52

克罗斯没和克洛泽上床，但那晚确实是一起睡的。  
克罗斯累极了，又病了几天，身体虚弱。前几天他总是要担心罗伊斯的情绪，这晚才终于轻松下来。  
睡了不知多久，他隐约醒了，克洛泽压在他身上，脱他的衣服，从脖子一直吻到小腹。克罗斯困倦地挣扎着。他不反感和克洛泽上床，只是他答应了罗伊斯不会这样做，再者，他也实在太困。  
“米洛……我要睡觉，米洛……放开……”  
“你睡你的，我不做什么。”  
说着话，克洛泽脱下克罗斯的衣服，把内裤也剥了下去。克罗斯挣扎着被克洛泽抱住。  
这要他怎么信克洛泽的话，都到这种地步了，还说不做什么……  
克罗斯要下床，但他病着，没力气，克洛泽抱着他，不让他动。  
“别动，托尼。”  
克洛泽压在他身上狠狠吻着。克罗斯抵抗了好半天，发现克洛泽没有进行下一步的打算，这才不再挣扎了。  
克洛泽热切地吻他。他们没有进行下一步，肢体却交缠在一起。克罗斯迷迷糊糊地被挑逗着，环抱着克洛泽的后背。  
过了好久，克洛泽才停下。他自己那边躺下了，克罗斯却向他靠去，钻进克洛泽怀里。  
他疲倦地叫着克洛泽的名字，喃喃地说着“我喜欢你”。  
这不新鲜，克洛泽早就知道。  
克罗斯过去也喜欢他，只是被许多其他关系绊住了。  
就算克罗斯喜欢他，这也不意味着什么。他有过许多情人，他也是这样喜欢他的每一个情人的。  
可这仍给了克洛泽片刻的安慰。  
克罗斯环着克洛泽的脖子，在他怀里睡着了。

克罗斯睡在克洛泽怀里，孩子似的。但到了第二天，他就仍是那个大权在握、肩上负担许多责任的克罗斯。他这天仍旧留在宫里，因为要时刻注意着暴动的进展情况，军队需要克罗斯给出指令，如果有必要，他会亲自前去镇压。  
克罗斯本想送消息给罗伊斯，但这时皇宫内外禁止通信，甚至连人员出入也困难，他虽然有特权，但不好滥用，于是没有立即联系罗伊斯。  
多数时间，克罗斯和其他几位大臣一起，在克洛泽的书房内，讨论眼下的形势和应对方法。到了夜里，他仍和克洛泽一同住。  
许久不见，克罗斯其实很想他。  
克洛泽果然信守诺言，他们并没有发生关系。  
到第四天早上，克罗斯就不得不离开皇宫了。  
一来是地方形势恶化，他会亲自带队前往；二来，则是克洛泽忽然对他提议结婚。  
早上他醒了，不愿起床，躺在床上向灰蒙蒙的窗外望去。克洛泽已换好了衣服，在克罗斯那一侧床边坐下，摸着他的头发。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
克罗斯笑了笑，握着他的手。  
“又说什么胡话。”  
“我喜欢你，我在爱情和权势上都需要你，所以提出结婚。这不是胡话。”  
克罗斯其实不太惊讶。他也听过朝中的传言。如今边境平定了，国内的形势却不好。克洛泽需要巩固势力。大臣们都认为克罗斯是最好的婚姻对象，他是军团的司令，手握兵权，而且战功赫赫，克洛泽与其他任何人结婚，都不会克罗斯这样，让他的皇位与统治这样稳固。  
克洛泽毫不避讳，对他说了实话。克罗斯也不介意。  
他只能拒绝米洛，却不觉得他们需要为这件事尴尬。  
克罗斯坐起来，环着克洛泽的脖子，头枕在他身上。  
“你明知道不行。”  
克洛泽搂着克罗斯光裸的后背，拿来一件衣服为他披上。  
“我知道不行，可我喜欢你，想和你结婚，不能不告诉你。”  
“你知道我的情况。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽知道。他心里早就有了预判。  
是因为罗伊斯。  
他结不结婚，莫德里奇倒还不会有多大反应。但罗伊斯不同。尤其在他和克罗斯上床之后，他的占有欲更深了。  
“我知道，但你们不能永远都是现在这种模样。”克洛泽吻了吻克罗斯。  
克罗斯没有回答这句。  
“我们不结婚也一样能巩固势力。我不会背叛你。”  
“你只会在感情上辜负我。”克洛泽笑着说道，笑得没什么力气。

离开皇宫后，克罗斯命人集结兵马，准备亲自去镇压暴乱。  
在那之前，他先回了罗伊斯家，对他解释这几天的情况，告诉他自己就要出发了。  
只是三天，罗伊斯就瘦了。见到他时，克罗斯吓了一跳，他还从没见过罗伊斯这种模样。  
“别胡思乱想，我和他没有怎么样。”  
“没有怎么样？”罗伊斯问，“你们没有住在一起？”  
克罗斯脸色不太好看，还是如实答道，“是住在一起的，但没有发生关系。”  
“他没吻你？”罗伊斯问，“连衣服都没脱？”  
克罗斯的脸白了。  
罗伊斯猜到了。就算不发生关系，克洛泽也不会什么都不做。  
“但我们没上床。”  
克罗斯答道，忽然觉得很耻辱。  
罗伊斯却是更痛苦的那个。他知道他会失去托尼，他知道他不该问这些话，也不该做接下来的事，可他无法控制。这会把托尼推得更远，可这让他实实在在地拥有托尼。  
罗伊斯拉着他进了卧室。  
克罗斯没有拒绝，配合着罗伊斯脱下衣裳。在罗伊斯进入之后，克罗斯仍旧哄着他，让他不要生气，不要胡思乱想，反复说他是唯一的那个。  
罗伊斯生气，但还是不能对克罗斯发火。他舍不得，也不想。  
他害怕。  
克罗斯的腿缠上罗伊斯的腰，在他热切地进入自己时抬起手去搂他，去吻他。  
他忘了被罗伊斯质问时的羞耻感，也忘了连日来的混乱和不知所措。  
马尔科与他越亲密，克罗斯就越觉得舒服。心里的沉重不会因此就消失，却也不重要了。  
他无法对马尔科生气，也无法不爱他。


	9. 遗忘之地 53

克罗斯安抚了罗伊斯，与他道别后，带领军队出发了。  
当天晚上，他们在路上的一处军营住下。克罗斯刚刚在床上坐好，还没来得及把军装脱下来，就有人掀开门帘进来了。他竟然不说一声自己是谁，而且门口的守卫竟然也不通报或阻拦他。  
克罗斯觉得奇怪，抬头看去，却见到莫德里奇板着脸走过来。生着气似的。  
“卢卡，你怎么会在这儿？你不是回家了吗？”  
“回家？我怎么回家？”莫德里奇大步走过来，骑到克罗斯身上就开打，“我都离开国境了，还是被军队叫了回来，说什么有异动，说什么需要我协助你，呸！这时候怎么不顾忌我是外国人了？用的上我就把我叫回来，我连回家都回不成！连休假都没有，我迟早要被你们榨干！”  
莫德里奇生着气，在克罗斯身上一顿捶，但也没有多疼。  
克罗斯高兴极了，高兴地任由莫德里奇打，然后紧紧抱住他，不要脸地把他向自己身上按。  
“是是是，是我们不对，虽说我不知道他们把你叫回来了，这事也没人跟我说一声……但你都回来了，就别生气了，来，让我亲两口……”  
“不要脸！”  
莫德里奇又开始捶他。  
莫德里奇为不能回家生气，却也为重新见到克罗斯高兴。他们闹了半天才停下。莫德里奇为克罗斯脱下军装外套，拿到一旁挂好了，然后又回到克罗斯身旁来，坐到他腿上。  
克罗斯想他想得不行，抱着莫德里奇亲了好半天。  
他最近过得算不上坏，但是混乱，克罗斯累极了。见到莫德里奇，他才忽然放松下来。  
两人在床上躺着，克罗斯伏在莫德里奇怀里。  
忽然间，好像一切都变好了。  
莫德里奇摸着他的头发，嗔怪他这几天一定在胡思乱想，气色不好，还瘦了些，这么大的人竟然不会照顾自己。  
听着他的念叨，克罗斯也觉得是种安慰。  
“卢卡，择日不如撞日……”克罗斯枕在莫德里奇胸前，“我们今天就把事办了。”  
“什么事？”  
“给我孩子。”克罗斯坐起来，望着莫德里奇。  
“你确定？”  
“别磨蹭！”克罗斯嚷道。  
他心情好极了，扯着莫德里奇脱他的衣服，要他上自己。  
莫德里奇谦让一番，他说不太确定会是什么样的情形。  
“我太长时间没上过谁了，所以不能对我的技术做出保证。”  
“没关系，我会拼了命地勾引你的……挑逗，我的意思是挑逗。”  
克罗斯大义凛然。  
·  
但没多久，克罗斯就后悔了。  
他不该挑逗莫德里奇。  
做完之后，他捶着枕头声泪俱下，对莫德里奇愤怒地控诉。  
“说好的‘不能对技术做出保证’呢？我险些被你干死啊卢卡，你的朋友就这样被你干死了真的没关系吗？”  
莫德里奇给猫捋毛似的用手指梳理他的头发。  
“乖，乖。”  
克罗斯琢磨着，莫德里奇大概是压抑太久了。  
“你以前也这样吗？”  
莫德里奇摇头。  
“果然是压抑太久了，”克罗斯断定，“正好，我帮你好好舒缓舒缓。但不能再试图把我弄死在床上了！”他愤怒地加上最后一句。  
莫德里奇倾身过来吻他。  
“大概因为别人不是你，所以没有这样的感觉，做不到这种地步。”  
他吻着克罗斯的脸颊和嘴角。  
克罗斯罕见地脸红起来。  
·  
克罗斯带领军队赶到事发地，很快就平息了纷争。他去探望格策。格策见到他，竟然激动到哭出来，一把鼻涕一把泪的。  
“托尼！多亏了你！你不知道父亲病的多重，要不是你，他在牢里根本熬不住，我去亲王家见他的时候他瘦了好多，你没看到他那样子，那个惨啊……”  
格策激动地抱着克罗斯，呜呜地哭着，说现在父亲总算是好转了，已经不用担心了。  
“那你还哭什么，”克罗斯在格策背上拍了拍。  
格策还在哭。  
“我就是高兴嘛。幸好有你，托尼……我就知道你最厉害了，你太好了……你和马尔科滚了床单也无所谓的……”  
克罗斯尴尬极了，却不觉得惊讶。格策聪明，或许在离开之前就看出这势头了。  
克罗斯和莫德里奇住进格策的庄园，格策亲热地握着克罗斯的手，带他参观自己家，给他准备好吃的。  
连晚上睡觉都要和克罗斯一起。  
“咳……这个不太方便……但我们一起午睡没关系……”  
“啊，我忘记了，你是要睡莫德里奇的，”格策点点头。  
“咳，其实现在……”  
“嗯？”  
“就是说，我和卢卡……”  
“嗯？”格策看着他，“喔喔喔——”  
格策恍然大悟，明白最近是莫德里奇睡托尼。  
“没关系，那中午我们一起睡。”  
到了中午，格策如约来了。他在克罗斯旁边躺下，安心地呼呼大睡，还让克罗斯摸自己的脸。他脸上热乎乎的，又很软，克罗斯摸了半天。  
睡熟了，格策也会睡进克罗斯怀里。  
他把这看做是亲热的表示，克罗斯也很喜欢。  
再者，他向来喜欢Omega，也喜欢和Omega亲近。除了同性天然的亲近和信任感之外，克罗斯也觉得Omega抱起来软软的，舒服极了，身上的香味也好闻。  
明明是来平定暴乱的，克罗斯却过得爽极了。暴乱早已平息，现在他中午和格策一起睡，晚上和莫德里奇一起睡，还在计划着要孩子。  
除了有点腰酸，简直爽炸了。  
再后来，克罗斯午睡时左拥右抱，莫德里奇和格策还有他三人一起睡。那两人一左一右，克罗斯躺在中间，想抱哪个抱哪个。  
没有Alpha真是太爽了。


End file.
